


Can You Feel The Gay Tonight

by sandzabar (orphan_account)



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sandzabar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura is completely clueless when it comes to sex, his first time with his boyfriend is a learning experience for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel The Gay Tonight

Masamune is desperately hoping he hasn’t made a mistake.

Yukimura is staring at him, a look of pure disbelief on his face. His eyebrows knit together thoughtfully before he finally speaks.

“Ohhhhhh so _this_ is how two gentlemen show their love!” he cries, and Masamune groans in frustration. They are (finally, he thinks to himself) taking their relationship to a more physical level and Yukimura is being his usual dumbass self. The one-eyed warrior sighs heavily and gingerly pulls his index finger out of the idiot he’s currently trying to fuck.

“...You’re joking right?” he asks, not really wanting to hear the answer. The general has always been somewhat slow, and Masamune recalls the time they were making out and his boyfriend got a boner. Yukimura thought he was dying. Hoping to avoid a repeat of that particular memory, he roughly kisses the other, praying silently that Yukimura will get the hint and shut up. Yukimura immediately blushes heavily and squeezes his eyes shut. His reactions to physical affection are always so intense and Masamune secretly thinks it’s adorable. Pouring more lubricant onto his fingers, he grabs Yukimura’s legs and spreads them apart. They’ve both seen each other naked many times, and it doesn’t bother Masamune in the slightest, but Yukimura’s face somehow grows redder when he feels Masamune’s eye roaming over his body. Masamune kisses him again, in an effort to distract him this time, and sticks his index finger back into his lover.

“Masamune-dono are we-ahh!” Yukimura cries out suddenly as Masamune moves his finger around slightly. The blue eyed warrior just flashes him a satisfied smirk.

“Enjoying yourself Sanada? We’re about to have one hell of a _party_ ” the dragon says, his tone teasing. Masamune enjoys the way Yukimura is mewling as he continues moving his finger around. Despite his cool attitude however, he watches the red warrior closely-he doesn’t want to cause him any unnecessary pain. Noticing that Yukimura’s hands are now covering his blushing face, Masamune grins softly and gently moves his lover’s hands. Yukimura hesitantly looks at Masamune, uncertainty in his features. 

“Don’t hide from me” Masamune murmurs quietly, and kisses his young tiger deeply while holding his face firmly. Yukimura is flushed by the time they both decide they need air, and Masamune decides it’s time to get the ball rolling and quickly slides two fingers inside the shorter man. Giving him no time to react, he begins scissoring his fingers, and Yukimura groans from discomfort. Soon he feels Yukimura’s fingers tangle into his hair, and Masamune gets an idea. Untying his lover’s hair ribbon, he hastily binds Yukimura’s wrists together, and flips him onto his stomach. Yukimura gasps at the new position, and gazes back at Masamune, face flushed and eyes-Masamune realizes-full of lust. The one-eyed male gives himself a mental pat on the back, he had a feeling that Yukimura had a thing for being dominated and he was right. Masamune feels himself starting to reach his limit. He squeezes Yukimura’s ass roughly and inserts a third finger, and gently begins to rub inside his lover. Soon Yukimura is moaning softly, and the taller man decides it’s time to fuck the living shit out of the Takeda general. He pulls his fingers out (which, to his extreme satisfaction, causes Yukimura to whimper), lubes up his dick, and thrusts roughly into Yukimura.

Yukimura gasps loudly, and then pushes his ass up to take in more of Masamune’s powerful hip movements. The dragon groans, before realizing that this is most likely Yukimura’s first time. That thought only serves to turn him on even more, and he smirks as he begins to search for his naive warrior’s prostate. After a few experimental thrusts, Yukimura yells and gasps raggedly.

“Masamune-dono, please hit that spot again if you would!” he pants, turning around to stare at his lover. Masamune draws in a breath at the sight presented to him, Yukimura, face flushed pink and tears in his eyes, with Masamune’s cock buried deep in his ass. Masamune smirks and rolls his hips softly; making Yukimura shut his eyes and shudder.

“Magnum strike!” Masamune mutters to himself and then slams his hips into Yukimura. The tiger chokes and drops all his weight onto his arms while moaning loudly. Masamune’s thrusts are faster and rougher now, and Yukimura seems to be appreciating it.

“Masamune-dono! Masa-” Yukimura can’t stop gasping his dragon’s name, can’t believe that doing something like this can feel this good, can’t believe that they didn’t do this sooner. Masamune groans appreciatively, the way Yukimura moans his name should be illegal. Reaching forward, he grabs Yukimura’s dick and starts jacking him off. Yukimura goes nuts at the overstimulation, and starts sobbing for Masamune to please _please_ fuck him harder. Hearing his lover’s desperate cries, Masamune gives him what he wants, and after a few minutes, white cum covers his hand and Yukimura’s stomach. Yukimura tightens up, and that’s all that’s needed to push Masamune over the edge and he shudders as he feels his substance coat Yukimura’s insides.

He gently pulls out, and unties Yukimura’s wrists. Yukimura immediately grabs his lover and snuggles into his neck, his breathing still a bit erratic. Masamune pulls a blanket over them both and pets Yukimura’s hair softly. They can take a bath tomorrow morning. 

“Masamune-dono?” Yukimura asks softly, fatigue evident in his voice. Masamune responds with a _hmmm_ and opens his eye to look at his babe.

“That was quite enjoyable, thank you for doing such a thing for one such as I!” Yukimura says wholeheartedly. Masamune irks his eyebrow in disbelief and sighs before pulling Yukimura closer and closing his eye.

“Love you too, idiot.”


End file.
